Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process, transfer, and store data. Some computing providers of computing systems have begun offering centralized, virtualized computing options known as service provider environments that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications.
Computing systems and devices may be linked to one another via computing networks for exchanging data and content from one device to another. Computing systems may communicate with other networked computing systems across a network. Accordingly, computing systems may also access a service provider environment (e.g., a centralized virtual computing environment) using physical and virtual computing networks. Computing systems may also access services offered by the service provider environment using virtualized computing resources. An example of one virtualized computing resource offered by a service provider environment is the ability to execute a block of program code on a compute service while the compute service manages the execution of the program code. Thus, the customer receives the results from the program code while avoiding managing the details of how the program code is executed. However, the program code may execute for just milliseconds and is not directly network addressable with a network address, and this lack of being able to directly address network communications to the program code may reduce the ease of network communications with the program code.